Should I stay or should I go now?
by LordPocky
Summary: I promise it's better than the name and summary! Following the manga except ignoring one little detail. Yes I'm a nut, yes I'm happy under my rock, and yes I have odd pairings. Enjoy! Pairing: KengoxNanaya
1. Chapter 1

This is in my happy universe where I'm in denial w Enjoy being in denial with me, it's a very happy place

And enjoy characters actually feeling the effects of vast amounts of bloodloss xD

--

It was dark...damnit...he couldn't even make it back. That man...he was too strong, Nanaya had to run. He could feel his mind slugish as he stumbled away, leaning on a building for support.

He could see the city lights before he completely blacked out, falling forward onto his face.

Nanaya didn't regain conciousness till...he couldn't rightly tell...it was a childish looking room...the sun streaming in made him feel like he was 9 in his own bedroom...not that he had anything like that. He slowly sat up, pushing himself up with one arm before he remembered. He snapped his eyes over to his other arm, seeing only the bandaged stump in its place. What? Who could've--no, more who would've done such a thing? Even in their group he wasn't the most popular...he didn't have anyone that would take the time to look for him and bandage him up.

"Waahh! You're awake!" chirped the happy voice that just made his head split. He grabbed his head but didn't feel the bandage on his face. Waitasecond...that wasn't the only thing missing! He tore back the coveres to see himself sitting in only his briefs, which he quickly hid once again, pulling the covers to his chest as he shrank away from the stranger, giving him the most vicious one-eyed scowl he could muster at the moment.

The blonde hurried over with a tray with a bowl of miso soup and rice. "Geeze, you've been sleeping three days straight," he chuckled, giving Nanaya a cheery smile.

It wasn't as scary as Nanaya had thought momentarily...it was...more annoying. For some odd reason he wanted to punch the man that'd saved him...but he refrained...possibly only because with just that left hand he felt off balanced. But what was he doing in the stranger's house?

"Ah, I'll go get some water, go ahead and start!" the blond said happily before hurrying off.

Nanaya looked suspiciously at the meal before giving a defeated sigh. He was starved...three days? Yea, that would explain why he was so hungry. He tossed back the soup fairly quickly...however when he too the chopsticks awkwardly in hand he couldn't seem to hold them properly. Damnit...he was right handed...with that hand missing...

"AH! Sorry!" said his...savior? He hurried over and took the chopsticks from Nanaya and held the bowl out along with a good bite's worth of rice. "Say 'aahh!'," he chimed happily.

The steely eye narrowed and looked from the bowl to the overly happy blonde. No. There was no way he was going to play newly weds with that idiot. But after his stomach gave a rather loud protest he grit his teeth before silently opening his mouth.

"So do you have a name?" asked the blonde.

"Nanaya," he grunted between bites, his voice rather hushed and gruff. He kept his eye fixed on the plate however, seeming to ignore the man feeding him as best he could.

The idiot beamed at him, perking up. "Nanaya!" he chimed happily. "I'm Kengo, you can stay here till you're better," he said happily. He looked curiously at the stump, then the scar on his face, then he looked somewhat saddened. Why, Nanaya couldn't tell, not that he cared.

The two sat in silence a while longer as Kengo tenderly fed the one eyed grump.

With all that happened that night Nanaya froze for a moment before staring stupidly at Kengo. "Waitasecond...you can see me?" he choked. It'd taken him a few moments to realize the other was just a human. After all, his senses were a little dull after getting himself knocked stupid by those other shin. But really...he'd thought he was strong...damnit...

"...eh?" Kengo asked, staring stupidly at him. "Then...are you a ghost?"

Nanaya bit his lip before looking away. "Eh...something like that.." he mumbled. Yes...a ghost that ate...something like that. Well clearly Kengo wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, and as tempting as it was to backhand him for such stupidity he refrained. Maybe he'd tell him eventually but for now he opened his mouth to silently demand to be fed.

"Really?" he asked eagerly.

"...you really are an idiot," he muttered through bites. Kengo had a kicked puppy look but otherwise just pouted.

"Does...does it still hurt?" Kengo asked, looking at the remaints of Nanaya's arm. "If it's causing you any discomfort we've got pain killers," he said in his ever helpful tone. It was kind of getting annoying...yes it was certainly a good thing he'd been found and patched up...but really, no one smarter could've found him.

Nanaya shook his head and looked away. He shuffled away a little when he finished the food Kengo had brought for him. He rested his back against the wall and sighed a little. "I don't need to be babied," he muttered in a rather sour tone.

"Sorry..." and again there was the kicked puppy look.

"Wh-whatever..." he muttered, pulling his knees to his chest as he looked away. He absently ran a hand through his hair and finally realized his eyepatch was missing. "HEY! Where is it?" he snapped, immidiatly leaping at Kengo, tugging at his clothes to see if it was in one of his pockets.

Of course it was then that his sister chose to barge in, throwing the door open wide with tea in hands. "Ken-chan! I saw the extra--" she broke off when she saw her brother sprawled on his back with the one-armed, one-eyed shorty on him pulling his clothing. She stood there stunned for a few moments before letting out some sort of banshee-like shriek. "KYAAAHH!! Good luck Ken-chan!" she squealed, dropping the tray of tea before slamming the door shut.

The two remained on the door as they listened to her thunder down down the hall, then the stairs. Nanaya looked down at Kengo with his usual steely-eyed look. "What...?"

"Ah-hah...Mayu probably thought Akira and Shirogane came over," he said a little awkwardly.

At that moment Nanaya's eyes darted wide and he leapt off of Kengo. His usual bitter eyes showed pure terror as he looked at Kengo. Those two...he was friends with those...monsters? He had to get out! Door? No...window...yes! Ye window! Better escape route! But as he took a leap for the window Kengo quickly wrapped his arms around his waist or pulled him back. "NO! Let go of me!" he snarled, thrashing around in a panic.

"Hang on! Whats wrong?" Kengo asked, barely able to keep a hold of the thrashing shin. "Stop moving so much, your wounds are reopening and you're going to die of blood loss!"

The settled him atleast a little. And after he stopped his panic thrashing he was able to push away from Kengo's embrace. "I...I gott get outta here..." he mumbled, putting a hand to his stump. Urgh...it really was bleeding again...pretty bad too. Fortunately however when his legs collapsed out from under him the blonde puppy was there to catch him. Ouch...there was a bitch slap to his pride. "Let go..." he muttered bitterly.

Kengo set him back on the bed before moving away. "I wont ask you about what happened...but it you keep moving around so much you'll die," he said in a concerned tone, again showing that pitiful look of his.

"Nnh...whatever..." he murmured, flopping ndown on the bed and rolling on his side with his back to Kengo.

There was a lon silence before anything. He heard Kengo get up, get the tea, set it near them...then more silence. He relaxed a little and settled down. Okay...so he was in the house of the friend of those insane bastards...if they found him he'd be dead for sure. Luckily Kengo seemed too stupid to think about it that much so perhaps he'd be safe for the moment.

He gasped sharply and leapt when he felt hands on his ruined arm. He jerked his head to look over his shoulder at Kengo.

"Sorry, just gunna rewrap it so it doesn't get infefcted...tea?" he asked, sheepishly extendin the empty cup to him.

...good lord, could he be any more pathetic? But Nanaya sighed and sat up, accepting the cup to Kengo could pour tea into it. He seemed to easily submit to to that puppy dog look. Damn him. Well atleast he wasn't as violent as his friend...probably not as strong. However at the moment he didn't mind terribly. He often said weak people bored him...but it was certainly the prefered at the moment.

The kicked puppy perked and smiled happily at Nanaya. He gently pulled the bandages off his arm and replaced it with the newer one, doing his damndest not to touch the wound too hard. Frankly the careful touches...they weren't so bad. Atleast compaired to the rather rough agressive he was used to.

"My eyepatch..." he murmured.

It took Kengo a few moments before he realized what Nanaya meant. He quickly retrieved the eyepatch from the bedside counter. "Was this what you wanted before?" he asked. When Nanaya looked at it a moment before looking a little uncomfortable it once again hit him. He leaned over and carefully put it back over his eye, hooking it behind his ears. "Better?" he asked in his cheerful tone.

He nodded and adjusted it a little more comfortably. "I should...I should go," he mumbled, shuffling to move off the bed.

"Wah! Wait! You're still injured!" Kengo said, placing his bands on Nanaya's knees. "Just...atleast stay till it stops bleeding so easily."

The shin looked to the hands on his knees. Well...should he stay or should he go now?

--

If you don't get the musical reference in the last sentance...I weep for you w

Not to worry, there will be much guy luff in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning came all too soon. The light streaming in through Kengo's window woke him. He yawned and stretched a bit but froze half way through getting his arm stretched above his head when he realized there was an added weight on his chest. Now he wasn't going to look because he knew it couldn't be what he thought it was. He'd done the polite thing and took the floor so his guest could sleep on the bed....there was no reason his guest would sleep on the floor with him.

However, contrary to what he told himself that didn't remove the sleeping shin from leaning against him. An odd sight really. The one-eyed, one-armed grouch suddenly looking peaceful...till he scowled, snorted a bit, nuzzled his head into the pillow and gave a small snort of seeming satisfaction. Yes, he was definitely asleep....but he was a rather odd sleeper. What a bummer, he'd though Nanaya would be one of those cute sleepers that looked all sweet and defenseless in his sleep. Instead he only briefly looked peaceful before continuing to make frowns and mumbles in his sleep. Comedic to say the least.

Now came the most difficult decision he had to make in all his teenage years. Get up and make breakfast....or continue laying there with the sleeping man leaning against him and risk what would happen when he woke up. Chances were he would be none too pleased to have Kengo touching him. He didn't seem like the cuddly sort when awake...

Before Kengo could make the life saving decision however, the smaller man began to stir. He slowly pulled away from Kengo, the constant pout returned to his lips, and a somewhat irate frown. Oh how Kengo prayed that was merely that he wasn't a morning person.

"Ah....wh-why didja come crawl in with me when I made up the bed for you?" he asked after a moment.

Nanaya looked at him curiously for a moment before pursing his lips. "Because, sleeping with my back to you is one way of making sure no one will sneak up from behind me."

Oh poor little Nanaya, so unaware that there was a different sort of threat at his back when sleeping with his back to the high schooler. Of course the guilt in that thought hit Kengo hard enough to make him fidget awkwardly and sheepishly chuckle. "But...the bed is against the wall, isn't that better to keep your back against?"

Again Nanaya gave him a strange look Kengo couldn't figure. It was almost like he thought Kengo stupid for thinking that way. That was too odd though since he'd figured him as someone that wouldn't touch others even if it killed him! Perhaps Nanaya was a cuddly person?

Of course that assumption was soon disputed when Nanaya gave him a light bonk on the head and got up, sitting on the edge of the bed. He remained silent a few moments, simply staring at Kengo. However the fool boy remained oblivious as to why till he heard the angry rumble that came from Nanaya's stomach.

Really now, the irate man really didn't seem the sort to do such cute things, regardless how unintentional it was...it was still adorable in his own unique way.

"I'll go make us breakfast," Kengo said as he stood. He went to the door, the short shin following just behind him. Apparently he wanted to go to the kitchen as well. The two headed downstairs only to find Mayu with breakfast ready. However the look was not one of her usual cheer when a cute boy entered the threshold. Instead she had a rather diabolical look directed at Kengo, an odd suspicious grin spread from ear to ear.

"Nana, keep an eye on this for a second!" she said, thrusting a spatula into Nanaya's left hand, not waiting for him to come up with a proper retort to this new....odd nickname before she grabbed Kengo and hauled him up the stairs again.

Kengo narrowed his eyes at his sister, pursing his lips a little as he looked at her. "Nana?" he asked in a dubious tone.

She brushed it aside as she went to her room. She came back out a moment later with a stack of manga. She gave a heavy hearted sigh and looked seriously at her sweet little brother. "Now, I know you have no experience in this sort of thing," she began, easing her serious look to a warm sisterly look. "This is my most precious collection, use it well!" she chimed, shoving the stack of books into Kengo's arms before running off giggling like mad.

Kengo stood there a moment as he watched his sister till she disappeared. He glanced at one of the books. Flipped it open. Leafed through a couple--

His expression dropped along with his jaw. He tossed them callously back into Mayu's room and hurdled down the stairs. "It's not like that!" he choked out.

"Hm? But you and Nana looked so cute cuddling last night," she mused thoughtfully. "Well when you're ready you can borrow them any time," she said happily before returning to the kitchen, taking the spatula back from Nanaya.

Too much....his sister was too terrible...shouldn't she be opposed to him walking down a dangerous path? Even if it wasn't like that...but shouldn't she be at least somewhat against him being with the shin? Sure Nanaya seemed pretty harmless. Awkward, yes, but otherwise relatively harmless. Though that was because both he and his sister figured; how much damage could a man missing an eye and an arm....and a lot of blood, actually do? Perhaps they weren't being careful....but Nanaya made no inkling of trying to attack either of them.

"If my sister says anything weird, just ignore her," he muttered, leaning over to Nanaya.

Nanaya looked at him curiously but shrugged it off, seeming to think a big old 'whatever' of it. Perhaps he'd learn why to ignore her after she said or did something weird.

It was a first for Nanya. All three of them sitting down at the table like some kind of warm, loving family to eat breakfast. It was odd....he was used to sitting in his room leaving only when he needed to. Of course with the obnoxious little brats around it was for a good reason that he never left his room otherwise. That randomly attacking people was only because he'd gotten too bored cooped up in his room. Apparently losing his arm was retribution for that since he seemed to have been forgiven when the human found him and took him in.

The house was almost somewhere he'd consider staying till he was kicked out. They were odd, very odd....but they didn't ask him about himself or to explain why he was there or how he'd lost his arm or who had attacked him...he liked them not trying to pester such answers out of him.

"Why Nana?" he asked after a moment.

Kengo and Mayu both choked on bites of food. Kengo frowned at his sister, but she only giggled, seemingly amused by it. "What, has no one given you a nickname before?"

"No."

Both siblings looked curiously at each other before looking back to Nanaya. "Ah, just ignore Mayu, she's weird," Kengo reasoned with a grin, earning another bonk on the head. However both bonks that morning were nothing like the usual ones he received from Aya and Akira, something for which he was eternally grateful.

Mayu frowned at Kengo again before looking to Nanaya and saying, "Anyway, Nana, if you have nowhere else to go you're welcome to stay here as long as you'd like."

He silently nodded and stared down at the plate. Well, he'd just have to see how long it took to heal. He probably wouldn't be welcomed back with Homurabi....but it wasn't like he had anywhere else to call home. Taking the siblings up on their offer certainly wouldn't be the worst idea...but most likely they'd get bored of him and throw him out. But till then it'd be a good place to stay. Warm house, food, comfortable sleeping.....yea, if Nanaya was welcome even for a week it'd be a decent place to stay. After they were sick of him he could find somewhere new to stay.

"Sure," he said finally. "You can kick me out whenever you want."

Both siblings looked dubiously at one another before back to Nanaya. What an odd fellow...

* * *

Homigawd.....I so did not think I would have fans of this shinanigans X-x;;; Perhaps I'm not the only one that would be more pleased with Kengo and/or Nanaya as main characters instead of Akira and Shirogane xD

Aaaaand onoto the replies!!

Midenigufutsu koyote: Owo Squee~ First review. You wouldn't believe how hard I fangirled to hear this xD

GaaraRocks101: Oooooh....I can see you being one of those people that wouldn't enjoy the sheer comedic genius that is Seikimatsu Darling just because it doesn't say who is seme and who is uke D; But do not fret, all shall be revealed. In time. When I stop being a lazy bitch owo

The Evil Nobody 666: Homigawd, i noe rite? Owo I like all dat crazay sheet. You should see the shinanigans goin on in my brain meats.

the-ginger-lady: D'awe, glad I've made another fangirl~ I hope I continue making pleasing chappys :3

Nostalgic5947: I noe rite?! And cuz like...Shirogane and Akira in the anime are so friggen cannon it looses it's interest....plus if I wrote something for them it'd be like going to an ice cream shop and choosing vanilla ice cream. Nothing WRONG with it, it's nice and all, but when you can get like...tiramisu ice cream or hibiscus...who in their right mind would go for the vanilla? xD Omigawd...me and my ice cream allusions xD

Cryptid_wonka: o o Of course I'm gunna continue it. I just procrastinate. Actually...that's only half the truth...see I had this chappy finished a couple weeks ago but I wrote it on my desktop and left it to go to work, came home, and Princess had restarted....then I rewrote it several times and the power went out, Princess froze, and things like that ,w, I have bad luck...

Kagome-chan-Kikyo: So true B3 And I think mine is still the only works out there for these two...I hope to one day inspire an artist or another writer to stuff or DeviantART stupid with a buncha KengoxNanaya stuffs.

Lady Serena Sparrow: Like what I said to Cryptid; I merely have computer troubles plus horrible procrastination issues :3 If I did ever drop ANY of my fics I would let my readers know....I know what a dick move it is to discontinue something without so much as a word....so sad ;w;


End file.
